


Trust in Him

by shadowstories



Category: HP, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, NB, Nonbinary, One-Shot, Other, platonic, romantic if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstories/pseuds/shadowstories
Summary: i’ve identified as NB for over a year but lately i’ve just been thinking about coming out and how i would really want someone to love and appreciate me and be ok with my ever-changing identity and yeah i just live my life through escapism like ficsit’s mostly just my ramblings and i wrote it at 1am to make myself feel better





	Trust in Him

You’ve been friends with Professor Snape since your first year at Hogwarts. You don’t call each other that outright, but by textbook definition, you are friends. You were one of the very few people that Snape had come across in his life time who understood the subtle art of potion making. It’s beauty and power and all kinds of wonders. He let you in on his little secrets here and there - letting you know what potions he was working on next and sometimes he even let you take a peak at his notebook. He was still a private man and there was much about his past you did not know, but him trusting you even a little bit was enough to satisfy you. Now it was your turn to show him that you trusted him wholeheartedly. You’d been sitting in the potions classroom doing some homework while Snape sat at the desk diagonal to you, grading papers. You’d been anxious and fidgeting the whole time - shifting your seated position every ten minutes, tapping the end of the quill on the margins of your paper (this unfortunately left some splotch marks from any left over ink, but you didn’t care). Snape had been eyeing you the whole time too. Glancing up from his papers every couple of minutes with narrow eyes, trying to read you. Unbeknownst to him, you were pretty decent at occlumency, having been taught it by your mother at a young age. After Snape was done with his first stack of papers, he leaned back in his chair with his arms folded, watching you scribble on a piece of parchment. Finally he spoke, making you pause your writing, but you didn’t pick up your head to meet his gaze. 

“What’s the matter? You’ve been acting...different today.” He asked in his usual monotone voice. You but your lip and squeezed your eyes shut, hoping to get some courage. Even if it was just enough courage to make eye contact with the man. You put your quill down and look up, thumbs fidgeting in your lap.  
“Well professor...” you started off in a small and quiet voice. “..T-there’s something I need to tell you. Something I’ve never told anybody else.” You straightened in your seat a bit. Snape did as well, leaving his arms crossed. He raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
“Out with it then.” He said. You took a deep breath and closed you eyes, leaving them closed as you spoke.  
“I-I’m non binary.” You said. Short and sweet. You hoped that he knew what the term meant so that you wouldn’t have to keep talking. While the term was becoming popular in the muggle world, you’d rarely heard it amongst your fellow wizards. When you opened your eyes, Snape wasn’t at his desk anymore, but he was pulling the seat out beside you to sit in it. He leaned forward and bit so he was closer to you.  
“That’s fine.” He said in a calm whisper. You’d been so nervous, so fearful of rejection, that tears welled up in your eyes when you heard those two simple words. You pushed yourself forward and wrapped your arms around the professor tightly, letting your tears fall and dampen the front of his shirt. He almost fell back due to your sudden action, but after a moments hesitation, he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a tight embrace.  
“Thank you.” You said, though it was muffled by his clothing. He tightened the hug and rested his cheek on top of your head in response.  
“Thank you for telling me.” He whispered. You stayed like this for what felt like ages, and frankly, you never wanted to let go.


End file.
